Solitude
by Krianne-chan
Summary: Tina turns over a new leaf


Solitude

**Solitude**

Tina Armstrong struck a pose at the end of the runway. She twirled gracefully, letting the gauzy fabric circle her slowly. Keeping her expression stolid, she walked towards the velvet curtain. As she disappeared behind it, she heard thundering applause from the other side. She smirked and tossed her hair back. "I love my job," she sighed, as she handed the silk dress she modeled to a harried-looking assistant and stepped into her dressing room.

Bouquets of roses and tulips greeted her as she entered. They were crowding on her dressing room table, and covered all of her accessories. She smiled as she picked up the card nestled in the roses, merely little red buds, surrounded by baby's breath. "'Good luck, kid. Love, Dad,'" she read off of it. She spotted another card amongst the tulips. "'To my favorite model. Cheers to a terrific show! Yours, Maurice Leone,'" she rolled her eyes. She knew for a fact that Maurice gave flowers to all his models; so basically, they were all his 'favorites'. She shook her head laughing. Picking up her maroon velvet-dressing robe, she placed it over her shoulders and knotted it at the waist.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and gazed at it. "I am Tina Armstrong," she told it triumphantly, "Smart, strong, beautiful, famous..." Her voice drifted off as she realized what she really wanted, she did not have. Sure, she was a supermodel. She was beautiful as she was famous. She had brains as well. She had shown her brawn by joining the DoA2 many months ago. Though she didn't win it, she had proved herself to the world that she had the ability to fight even against the strongest men in the world, and even beating some of them.

But she what she longed for was the warmth of another's body, a loved one's embrace, soft and tender kisses. She yearned for it badly. Even though she was a beautiful model and had received several invitations, she wanted to go out with someone who loved and respected her, not just admired her pretty face. She wanted to feel special.

She wanted to be loved.

She sighed at herself and picked up a hairbrush. As she brushed her long blonde hair away from her face and made it into a ponytail, she vowed that that was her new mission in life. She had already achieved all her dreams anyway. Supermodel status, fame, notoriety... she even restored ties with her father, Bass. They were on friendly terms once more. He sometimes came to her shows while she often visited his wrestling matches.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. After re-applying her makeup, she grabbed her handbag, her jacket and her bouquets, and she stepped out into the hallway, nearly knocking into someone. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, dodging the person easily, but nearly losing her balance. As she steadied herself, she turned to see the perpetrator.

A slim girl with auburn hair and amber eyes stood there, looking sheepish. "Oh sorry!" she apologized, struggling to help Tina with all her belongings. "I was going to meet my brother and I—say... aren't you Tina Armstrong?" The girl was looking at Tina oddly. Tina nodded, "Yes I am. Why?" She studied the girl carefully and was suddenly hit with a sense of déjà vu. "You... I know you!" she exclaimed.

The girl asked, "You were at the DoA2 Tournament, weren't you?" Tina nodded her head up and down. "And you were that ninja... Kasumi was it?" Kasumi smiled at her, "Hai! It's good to see you, Tina! How have you been?" Kasumi giggled, "Stupid of me to ask. I know how you've been." She gazed at her surroundings. "You've been quite busy with your career I see."

Tina smiled. "Quite so, Kasumi. How have you been? I heard it was your brother that won the tournament." Kasumi nodded, while gazing at all the models rushing by. "Hayate-niisan regained his memory when he won. And I'm glad he did, for now, I have a family." She smiled proudly.

"So, where is your brother? You said you were supposed to meet him."

"I am. His school is on one of the floors of this building. I'm meeting him at a café on one of the lower floors. Care to join me?" Kasumi invited Tina. Tina grinned, "Sure. Thanks. I just need to put these in the car, and I'll join you. It's that restaurant on the fourth floor, right?" Kasumi nodded before running towards the elevator. "See ya!"

Tina stared after the energetic ninja and smiled. She'll have to look for her soul mate some other time. Right now, it looks as if she and Kasumi were going into some serious updating. Who knows? By the time the night was over, she'd have a good friend in the shinobi. She smiled, and then spun around to put her things in her car.

* * * * *

"Kasumi-chan," Hayate greeted his sister warmly. Kasumi looked up, "Niisan!" she squealed, and jumped up to hug her older brother. Hayate closed his eyes and hugged his younger sister back. It was good to be hugged by a sister, he admitted. It was good to feel any contact with anyone in his family, be it his sister or his comrades... anyone. He used to think he'd never have anyone hug him anymore.

Kasumi drew away and sat down. "So, what's up with you? I heard that you nearly got your ass kicked by one of your seven-year-old students!" She smiled mischievously as her older brother flushed. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Ryu-kun."

Hayate raised his eyebrows, "Oh, so now you call each other, Ryu-kun and he calls you, Kasumi-chan? What is up with you and Ryu, huh? He seems to be more interested in you lately... always asking about how you've been... asking if I called you up and all..." Kasumi's expression perked up, "Honto ni? I mean, umm, I can't imagine why..." She felt like hitting herself. Now Hayate would tease her for sure. She felt herself blush and cursed inwardly.

Hayate grinned, "You like him, don't you? Don't you?"

Kasumi frowned and jut out her jaw, "So what if I do? What are you going to do about it?"

"Warn him."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What for?"

He chuckled, "To take good care of you."

Immediately, her eyes brightened and she smiled, "Thanks, Hayate-niisan." She sipped her ice tea daintily. "Oh guess what! I literally ran into that Texan wrestler you fought at the DoA2... Tina Armstrong. Remember her?"

Hayate's eyes brightened considerably, "Really? The wrestler-turned-model? Yeah I remember her. She was quite difficult to beat," he smiled as he reminisced on his tall, young, not to mention beautiful opponent. 'She had the prettiest blue eyes, and the shiniest blonde hair...' He hid his smile from his sister. 'Whosever she is, is certainly lucky!'

Kasumi stood up suddenly and hugged a tall girl with blonde hair in a ponytail. "Tina! I was starting to think you weren't going to come!" Hayate saw twinkling blue eyes and heard rippling laughter. "Me neither, Kasumi." The girl whipped around to face Hayate. "Hello Hayate. Congratulations," she greeted him, smiling. Hayate smiled back, "Thanks Tina. Long time no see..." 'Too long...' Her hair had lengthened way past her shoulders. She had become quite thin, but not alarmingly so. Her eyes still held the fighting spirit in it, not to mention the mischievous glint. And though she wore simple, casual clothes, she wore them with poise and dignity. And her smile... it was different somehow... it was sweet and kind of cute, not haughty and boastful like the smirk he saw her wearing during the DoA2. He whistled under his breath. 'She is hot...'

Kasumi started talking to Tina, but Tina barely responded with 'u-huh' and 'mhmm', for she was too busy studying Hayate. The glare in his eyes was gone, as well as the frown on his face. His chocolate eyes gazed humorously at his sister, while an amused smile played on his lips. His hair has grown longer, and it was tied into a small tail at the back of his head. He wore a plain white shirt and blue jeans. 'Mother of God, he certainly is cute.'

Hayate felt his hair standing on ends and turned to Tina. She had been looking at him quite pensively. She quickly reverted her gaze to Kasumi, but a blush formed on her cheek. Hayate smiled. "So Tina! How have you been? How did you become a model?" Her head snapped up when he had addressed her and she grinned. "Well, I was discovered about a week after the DoA2, by a big modeling agency. At first I did small shows, then I moved onto the big ones. I've been around USA already, but I finally decided to settle here, in New York. I have several shows, about twice a month and I love doing what I do. I mean... it's really fascinating to go to different places and meet different people. Not just different models but designers and all of the sorts..."

She realized she was babbling and turned pink, "I'm sorry, I've been droning on and on. How are you Hayate? I hear you have a school somewhere here." Hayate drank some of his Coke and started. "When I won the DoA2 and when I finally regained my memory, I moved out here to New York and established a school for karate for kids. I figured with my status as the winner of the DoA2 Tournament," Kasumi smothered a laugh, and Hayate glared at her, "... business would be good. And I was right. And now here I am." He took another drink and sat back.

Kasumi shrugged, "Whatever you say, niisan!" She giggled and pointed to herself. "I went back to Japan for a little while. Hayabusa-san accompanied me," She threw Hayate a dirty look as he snickered, "... and then suddenly, Hayate calls to ask if we could visit. We obliged, and now, Hayabusa-san and I are visiting Hayate over here in New York for a month or so." She started cracking her knuckles, staring wistfully at the ceiling.

Kasumi caught sight of the time and gasped, "Oh my! I've gotta run! I'm late for my meeting with Ryu-kun." Downing the last of her ice tea in one gulp, she hugged Tina and Hayate one last time. "Mata ato de ne, Tina! Bye guys!" She waved at them and disappeared out the door before Hayate could remark.

Tina furrowed her eyebrows, "What did she say?" Hayate saw her confused expression and nearly burst out laughing. "She said ''til next time'." Tina grinned sheepishly, "Oh... thanks." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Tina chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Hayate asked. She shook her head, "The last time we saw each other, we wanted to kick each other's butts. Now, we're trying to have a decent conversation." Hayate realized this and laughed, a deep flowing laugh that suited his timbre very well, Tina noted. They caught each other's eyes and smiled.

"So... how was it like facing Tengu?" Tina wondered aloud. Hayate burst out laughing. "Have you ever seen the guy?" Tina shook her head. Hayate continued, his eyes twinkling in laughter, "He is the UGLIEST guy ever!"

She giggled, "No way! What did he look like?" Hayate crinkled his nose in disgust, "He was blue, had a long nose, and wore wooden sandals with heels. 'Nuff said!" He shook his head as Tina laughed. He liked hearing her laugh. It was like hearing tinkling bells. Soft, sweet, elegant...

"Listen, have you eaten dinner yet?" Tina piped up. She wore a slightly pink tinge on her cheeks. She gripped her hands tightly under the table. 'God, why am I this nervous? We're just friends! Duh! Get a grip Tina!' She awaited his answer.

He shook his head. "Not yet, and I'm starving!" He saw her let out a sigh and she asked, "Why don't we grab a bite to eat? There's a great place down the street... I mean if you don't have any plans... we could... you know, eat." She smiled at him, looking a bit tense.

He smiled back, "Sure, I'd like that." He stood up and gestured, "Lead the way." She stood up and walked in step with him, chatting all the way out the door. They shared jokes and memories of the DoA2 all the way to the restaurant. Kasumi gazed at them hidden by the ornamental plants and she smiled. "Way to go, niisan!" she cheered softly.

"Kasumi," Ryu started from beside her. He wore a brown polo and blue jeans and sunglasses so as not to be seen by Hayate. "I don't think your brother would approve of your behavior. And I certainly don't approve of your directing my fashion sense." He sighed and leaned against the wall, whispering inconspicuously so he wouldn't look crazy talking to a plant. Kasumi grinned, "But don't they look absolutely adorable together?"

Ryu shook his head, "You know, itooshi, for one of the greatest shinobi ninjas on this planet, you sure are nosy." He chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around her waist and yanking her out of her hiding place. If he looked stupid fishing a girl out of a plant, he thought nothing of it.

Kasumi frowned, "Ryu-kun!" She turned to see if her brother saw, "I haven't told him that you and I were together. I just told him that I liked you..." She lowered her head down, ashamed of her inability to tell her brother the truth. Ryu chuckled and brushed her bangs away from her face. "He'll find out sooner or later," he told her. "Right now, though, our reservations are about to be expired. Let's go."

She sighed and took his hand. "You can be very persuasive, you know that, Ryu-kun?" She smiled up at him, "That's why I love you." Laughing, the couple strode into the restaurant to enjoy their night together.   



End file.
